Being Sleepy and Idle are Two Different Things
by mikaru zero
Summary: Wah! Reposted! May mali nung una eh. Anyways.. Blessie was reminiscing something about a very embarrassing geom memory... when she suddenly heard the guitar playing.


Being Sleepy and Idle are Two Different Things – A BlessieTim fanfic

*The story is told by.. Blessie's POV :D*

* * *

"Good day, Ma'am Hilario." Said a voice.

A few chuckled lightly. I didn't move.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Sadsad."

More joined in the chuckling. I didn't respond in any way, and just continued sleeping…

"Hi Tim!" yelled a voice. (It was _loud_.)

My head snapped back up. I looked wildly on my left and right for about a second.

A second was all it took for the chuckling to turn into loud laughter.

That's when I realized that I'm Blessie, not Tim, and now the whole class misunderstood and got the wrong idea.

I mean, I've told all of them that there's nothing in between me and Tim..

And now this.

This particular incident caused almost a whole month of fibbing and convincing to be quickly evaporated into thin air.

Darn you, Bryan.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!" guffawed Bryan with his booming voice.

"So 'pag si Ma'am Hilario at Dr. Sadsad, walang effect; pero pag nasama si Tim, meron?" said the earlier speaker. He sounded amused. I looked at the source of the voice.

It was Sir Bitancor. And indeed, he looked amused.

Wait.

What?

--- flashback ---

"Okay, who can provide a two-column proof for theorem…"

Sir Bitancor babbled on. I didn't care.

At all.

Why?

I'm _**sleepy**_, my eyes hurt, and I feel like my head is spinning.

Sigh.. It's no use, the only thing that I've thought of helping with this intense migraine was to sleep..

Hmm. What was that? Something about answering letter B #2a…

* * *

_What?_I can't understand what the voice is saying…

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ay, what's this..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sleeping~~~~Ms. Padios~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…."

The voice.. sounded like it was coming from right behind me but.. nevermind. I'll just continue sleeping..

"~~~~~~~~~~… ay may.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ..gisingin nga natin..~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Huh? I don't get it. What the heck is the voice trying to say?!

"~~~ Good day, Ma'am Hilario."

Oh. It looks like my head is clearing up a bit… Wait. What? Ma'am Hilario?? What the hell could she be doing here? Haircut checking?

Sheesh, why am I even concerning myself to such a trivial thing? I'm not even required of the 2 x 3 haircut.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Sadsad."

What? Why is SHE here? And why the hell is she called a Dr, she's not even one. Anyways, what's going on? First Ma'am Hilario, then her –

"HI TIM!"

Ay woah! WHERE?!!?!?!

--- end of flashback ---

I groaned.

So that's what it was..

Then, I became aware that everyone is still whooping and saying things like "Yikee!" "Tim pala ah!" "Nice Tim!" "Ay weh."

I froze for a sec.

The last speaker… I turned around and found out that it was…

Tim.

My face blanked out. Then felt something similar like a hundred more hammers pounding my head.

Darn it, my headache got worse. Badtrip.

And, just when you didn't expect it, Sir Bitancor coincidently chose that moment to add more to my misery.

"Ms. Padios, kindly explain the solution to #2a."

I hate coincidences.

*end of Geom period*

"Ayikee Blessie!"

Sigh. WHAT THE HECK. They still can't get over that incident a while ago!? Darn it all. Darn geom. Darn problem #2a. Darn Adbio… ADBIO!! Almost forgoooooot. Ah, there's my notebook..

"BLESSIE hurry up!"

I turned.

There she was, Nathalie, standing near the door with her arms crossed. After quickly getting my pencil case (which fell when I seized it from my desk so I also quickly took it from the floor), we went down the stairs together and headed for the bio lab.

"Geez, what took you so long?" said Nathalie when we were walking down the 2nd floor.

I came prepared with my answer. "Uhh I – "

Too bad I hadn't finished saying it. I wish I did. Because her next statement annoyed me at best.

"Bet you were distracted by Tim, huh."

"WHAT."

"Oh, don't 'WHAT' me. It's obvious that you still have feelings for him even if you did say that you don't like him. Anymore."

"What. I said I didn't. I never said that I had ever liked him before. What's with the 'anymore' ?"

"Hmm?" said Nathalie, raising an eyebrow. "Did I say that?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT."

"Yes, Blessie slipped! Woohoo!!!"

"No, I didn't! You DID say THAT!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Yes you DID!"

"Then WHY –she stressed on the word 'why'– are you flustered about it?"

"I –I –i.." She got me on that, I was speechless. Nathalie grinned in triumph.

"I knew it, you WERE distracted by Tim."

"NO!"

"Yes, you were."

"No, I was not."

Actually, I was. What? It's not like I have any choice. When I was getting my things (and fallen pencil case), suddenly there he was; his tall striking figure standing beside near me.

Of course, if I had to chose on what to look at between the dull yellow lockers and Tim, I'd rather stare at him.

And it's not like I got caught gawking at him either.

"…llo? Heeelllllloooo? Earth *cough Tim* to Blessie?"

I stopped walking & spacing out and turned around to face Nathalie. "What was THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that if you had wanted to fall down that bad towards the very far bottom of the stairs, you could've told me."

I stared at her. What does she mean by that… Oh.

I looked behind me and saw that my right foot was very near the edge of the first step and that if I hadn't heard Nathalie talking I WOULD end up down the stairs.

"Errr…"

"Geez. Come on, let's hurry up to Adbio."

I sighed both in relief and weariness. Relief, because I was glad she didn't start on talking about Tim again; and weariness because I feel like my headache is getting to me real bad. I FEEL like an old person being helped by a very young girl scout while crossing the street. Only in this situation, I was being helped in walking down the stairs and not getting distracted by thoughts on Tim.

* end of MAJOR flashback *

9 am, recess. No teachers, seatworks nor homeworks.

Blessie was at the room, _**idle**_.

Why?

The teachers are having a meeting, and apparently forgot to leave any activity behind. Yay. Free period.

-BPOV-

Sigh..

I wonder why I remembered such a memory.. particularly about that dreaded embarrassing moment during geom..

Geez. I'm losing my mind. Too much reminiscing isn't healthy (Really? Kaya pala yung mga lolo at lola madaling nagkakasakit..inaalala din nila ung time na bata sila d b? :D J/K lng). Ahh I want to play the guitar.. maybe I can relax when I do that.. Oh no.

*Blessie's guitar was not where she left it*

Crap! I wonder who took it?! It better not be 'Z'. Where the hell is it –"

Then, I heard the familiar sound of a guitar…

_"If there were no words  
No way to speak…"_

OMG! It's Tim. And what the hell is he doing with… *gasp* MY guitar!

_"I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine."_

I was mesmerized. He's got that nice bass voice (ehem, remember this is BLESSIE's POV… ang evil ko.) that charmed the anger, irritation and shock out of me immediately the second I heard him sing… Oh.

He stopped singing. Aww.

Wait, did I just say, er.. thought, 'Aww' ?!

I stopped thinking quietly in my head and instead glanced around the room.

Woah. My classmates are staring at me like I'm something to be cautious about…

Then my eyes stopped glancing around and I found myself staring at Tim's face. He's got that rather sheepishly nervous face.

And then, I understood.

They were all waiting for my reaction.

I was about to open my mouth when I noticed that Tim was already in front of me. The class held their breath. _I_ held my breath.

"So," said Tim so softly, that I was the only one who could hear. "Did you like the song..?"

Of course. Anyone who doesn't like your song deserve to be sent to the deepest depths of hell.

Oh how I wanted to say that.

I thanked my stars that I was able to hold back from blurting that all out. Achievement! Then, I remembered that he was asking me… *gulp* here goes..

"I loved it." I breathed.

Tim grinned. The tension in the air evaporated, and was replaced by the cheers, whoops, and howls of my fellow classmates. The Helium boys patted Tim's back and I heard them saying things like "Yes naman!" and "Nice one Tim!". Tim left, but not before he whispered something that made my perfect day more perfect than ever before: "Happy Valentine's Day, Blessie."


End file.
